


Jeremy's Punishment

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established safewords, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, If you don't know this yet I fuckin love writing aftercare, Light Bondage, M/M, Michael not knowing what sub drop is and trying to deal, Post sex cuddles, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Sub Drop, degradation kink, i wrote this at one am and didn't proofread im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: After Jeremy's last stunt, Michael thinks it's a good time for another punishment.





	Jeremy's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Pretty Like Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361792). If you haven't read that, go read it first.  
>  ~~you should really read the entire series tho and comment so I feel validated~~  
>  Now that my bit of shameless self advertisement is over, read my story  
> blease  
> J need valadatoin

It had been three days since Jeremy decided to tease Michael like that, and he hadn't retaliated at all. At first, he was thankful, but now it was beginning to worry him.

He decided that he would go over to Michael's house to check up with him, even if this was a rather small thing. He wanted to be there for his boyfriend.

Speak of the devil, Michael called him. Jeremy jumped up, excited that Michael was calling. It's not that they didn't talk in the three days, but Jeremy just really loved his boyfriend.

"Hi, Michael!" He said happily into the receiver, "what's up?"

"Hey, Jere, you wanna come over later? I got something that you might wanna try…" Michael murmured. Jeremy's eyes lit up, not that Michael could see.

"Like a new video game?! Oh my god, did you finally get the sequel to Apocalypse of the Damned?" Jeremy squealed, and Michael chuckled under his breath.

"Come over and I'll show you, Jere. What time can you get here?" Michael asked.

"I can come over now, if you want!" He chirped excitedly, getting out the door, briefly stopping to tell his dad where he was going.

"M'kay, Jere, the front door's gonna be open." Michael hummed. "Love you," he added.

"Love you too!" He said and hung up. Before long, he was standing outside Michael's house. He noted that Michael's parents car wasn't there, meaning they were probably out of the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jeremy called.

"'m downstairs, in my room," Jeremy heard Michael call. He ran down the stairs quickly, excitement causing him to almost trip. He opened the door to Michael's room, confused when Michael was nowhere in sight. "Michael?" He whispered.

He gasped as something pinned him to the wall and started kissing him. He realized it was Michael, and whimpered slightly.

"Holy fuck, baby boy, you sounded so innocent in the phone call, such a good little boy." Michael said, kissing Jeremy roughly. "Don't think I forgot your little stunt you pulled, it just took a while to get the punishments set up." He said, pulling Jeremy over to the bed, holding his wrists together.

"Colour, baby boy?" Michael whispered into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy shuddered, crawling onto the bed. Michael took off Jeremy's clothes, pushing him so his back was on the bed.

"G-green, Daddy." Jeremy sighed, and saw Michael's smirk. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He asked, and Michael's smirk grew.

"I'm going to tie you up and teach you not to tease me like that again, baby boy." Michael said, grabbing the ropes that were sitting on the bed. Jeremy hadn't noticed them.

"Arms up, baby boy." Jeremy whimpered, but still put his arms up anyway. Michael began tying him up, starting with his legs. He tied his thighs and calves together, working the rope up both legs so they reached his ankles. His legs were spread apart.

Next, he took the second rope and bound his wrists over his head. Jeremy heard a click, followed by a small tug on his wrists, and could tell he was just chained to the bedpost. Jeremy's wrists and ankles were connected by a third rope. His legs were spread and he looked so open for Michael.

Michael got to work, kissing him on the lips before going to his legs, smirking at how quickly he tied Jeremy up, and how compliant he had been.

"Daddy…" Jeremy whimpered as Michael kissed and sucked at his thighs, "Daddy, please, d-don't leave a mark!" He squeaked as Michael bit down slightly on his thigh. He moaned as Michael licked at the forming hickey, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

"God, you'd look so pretty covered in hickeys, baby boy. Let everyone know who you belong to." Michael purred, moving up to his neck, trailing kisses all over it. Jeremy moaned and tried to buck his hips. He could only whine at the restraints holding him back.

"You bruise so easily, baby boy. Just imagine what it'll look like when you get changed and everybody in the locker room sees the marks all over your thighs." He groped Jeremy's ass, squeezing it hard. "Isn't that what you want, though? For people to know you got laid?" Michael asked, pulling back to see the hickeys forming rather quickly on Jeremy's pale skin.

"That's what you've been doing though, isn't it? Getting fucked all the time? Always so ready for my cock. Not just my cock though, my mouth, too. I saw how happy you were when I ate you out." Michael growled. Jeremy whimpered as he saw Michael lubing up his fingers.

"You're such a cum slut, my own little cum dumpster. You're just a walking, talking fleshlight who wants to be used, hmm?" Michael spat as he pushed two fingers into Jeremy, who cried out. "Dumb little whore. You act like you don't want it, but as soon as I start you're putty in my hands." Jeremy whined when Michael's fingers stopped, just barely grazing his prostate. He tried to grind down, but the restraints stopped him.

"Even while I'm telling you how dirty you are, you still want more." Michael hissed, adding a third finger. Jeremy mewled, eyes closing in pleasure.

When Michael removed his fingers, Jeremy opened his eyes slightly. He looked at Michael hovering over him, "Daddy," he breathed. "Fucking wreck me." He pleaded. He closed his eyes and waited for Michael to ravish him, but when nothing came, he looked at Michael expectantly.

Michael smirked down at him. "No." He said, and Jeremy felt the chain connecting him to the bedpost come undone. His wrists were still bound, though. Jeremy could see the hunger in Michael's eyes as they raked over his body. He knew Michael wanted him, he just didn't get why he wasn't taking him.

He pouted. "Why not, Daddy?" He felt Michael unclip him from the bedpost, followed by undoing the bond that kept his wrists and legs together. Michael redid the ropes on his wrists so that they were behind him.

"If you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to work for it, baby boy." Michael said, lifting Jeremy up and easing him down on his dick. "Ride me." Michael said as Jeremy straddled him. Jeremy stared at him.

"H-how? My wrists are still tied up, Daddy." Jeremy whimpered, rocking slightly on Michael's dick.

"Use your legs, baby boy. This is your punishment, after all. You can't cum until I do, so I suggest you hurry up." Michael smirked tauntingly.

Jeremy flushed a deep red and began to move on Michael's dick. He started off slow, speeding up gradually as he got more comfortable.

"Daddy…" Jeremy whimpered, "you're so big, Daddy. You feel so good…" He started bouncing on Michael's cock, crying out loudly. Michael cursed at the sudden change of pace. His light moans and sighs turned into panting and whimpering.

" _F-fuck_ , baby boy, just like that! You ride Daddy's cock so well." Michael moaned, "wonder how much practice a slut like you has had. I mean, look at you! Such a pretty little whore, so hungry for dick all the time."

Small tears leaked from Jeremy's eyes, falling down his face as he whimpered loudly. Michael's hands gripped Jeremy's hips, bucking his hips up to match Jeremy's. "Ah, _shit_ , baby boy, I'm so close," Michael murmured.

"Cum inside me, Daddy." Jeremy said, and Michael looked up at him. Tear streaked face, neck and thighs covered in hickeys, bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. That pushed Michael over the edge, spilling his seed inside Jeremy.

Jeremy moaned, riding Michael through his orgasm, trying desperately to get himself off. He choked on a moan as Michael's hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping.

"I–I'm close!" Jeremy whimpered, afraid that Michael was going to tease him and just stop.

"Cum, baby boy." Michael said, and Jeremy's vision went white. He sobbed through his orgasm, rocking his hips. He vaguely felt Michael stroking him soft.

Michael held him close, rocking him gently in his arms. He carded his fingers through Jeremy's hair, undoing the rest of the ropes.

"You wanna bath, baby boy?" Michael asked softly. "I got some bathbombs, you wanna try them out?" He brushed Jeremy's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Jeremy nodded and tried to get up. He winced and sat back down on the bed.

"You want me to carry you, baby?" Michael whispered. Jeremy shrugged, not meeting Michael's eyes. "You seem to be hurt from that, so I guess I'll have to."

He carried Jeremy to the bathroom, silently drawing the bath. He picked out a citrus-y bathbomb, putting in the tub. He picked up Jeremy and put him in the bathtub.

"D-don't touch me…" Jeremy muttered, not looking at Michael.

Michael's heart dropped to his stomach. "W-what? Jeremy, did I do something wr–"

He was cut off by light sniffles coming from the pale boy, which turned into cries, which turned into hiccuping sobs. Michael's heart ached as he saw this.

"Baby boy, what's wrong? What did I do?" Michael asked, reaching out to Jeremy, who tried to turn away.

"'m dirty. I'm just a stupid whore. Not good for anything but sex. You said so yourself." Michael's heart nearly shattered hearing this. He shook his head.

"Nonononono, baby boy, no. I love you so much. That was just part of what we were doing. I'm sorry. I should've checked if everything was okay, I should've made sure if you were okay, I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much." Michael said, and he felt his own eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too, Daddy. Please don't cry. Thank you." Jeremy said. "You did everything fine, I promise. I just… I don't know. I felt off. I needed reassurance." Michael nodded and began to wash Jeremy off.

"You're probably sore from all that. My poor baby." Michael murmured as he washed Jeremy's hair. "You did so well, Jeremy. You're such a good boy. I can't believe I'm with somebody as amazing as you."

Jeremy smiled, looking at Michael happily. "Really?"

Michael's heart beat painfully hard against his chest. He felt like he had a stupid crush all over again. "You're so pretty, baby boy. Such a cutie." Jeremy giggled, and Michael thought his heart was going to explode. He felt himself get flustered, heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Daddy, when I get out of the bath, can we just cuddle? I want you to hold me. I also want some warm clothes. And more bathbombs. Ooh! And a dragon!" He giggled, playfully splashing the water.

"Baby boy, I can get you one, maybe two of those things. Okay?" Michael said as Jeremy pouted. "Okay, okay I'll buy bathbombs too." Jeremy flashed him puppy dog eyes and whimpered. "Do you want me to buy you a stuffed dragon, then?"

Jeremy broke into a smile. "Yeah! We should name it, too! You need to help me name it, it's our child." Jeremy said as he got out of the bathtub. He winced, looking over at Michael pleadingly.

"Baby…" Michael cooed, wiping Jeremy off with a towel. Once that was done, he gave Jeremy one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants.

They went to the mattress on the floor and lay down on it, cuddling close together in a comfortable silence until Jeremy spoke up.

"Daddy?" Jeremy asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, baby boy? What's up?" Michael responded, taking off his glasses.

"Do I… do I ever annoy you with how clingy I get?" Jeremy asked quietly.

Michael chuckled warmly. "Baby boy, if I got annoyed with you wanting proper post-sex treatment I would advise you to break up with me. It's something you need, it's not my place to judge." Jeremy beamed at him, burying his face in Michael's warm chest. "Anyways, if I was annoyed, would I carry through with it every time, without you even having to ask?"

"No… I guess not. Thank you, Daddy." He said, slightly muffled by Michael's torso in his face.

"Anything else you need to know, baby?" Michael asked, and Jeremy cuddled into his chest more.

"One more thing…" Jeremy said quietly, pulling himself off Michael. "I-it's stupid though."

"Baby boy, I love you. Nothing's stupid if it makes you feel better." Michael said earnestly.

"Oh, okay…" Jeremy paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Can you make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" Jeremy asked, looking up at Michael through his eyelashes.

"Pfft, that's it? I thought you were going to tell me you were, like, secretly seven dogs in a human costume." Michael chuckled, and Jeremy laughed with him. "Ha. Anyways, no. I'm not going to make you pancakes, sorry, baby boy." Jeremy huffed indignantly.

"But I want pancakes!"

"Make them yourself."

"No!"

"You're so needy, baby boy." Michael grumbled, caving in. "You're lucky I love you." Jeremy giggled and cuddled closer to him, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_I sure am lucky, aren't I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post anything! The 8th was my birthday, so I kinda wanted to spend it with my family.  
> 1\. Michael being a complete sucker for Jeremy begging is 10/10  
> 2\. Should I give Michael and Jeremy a dragon son???  
> 3\. If I do, what will it's name be??  
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
